


The 13 Name of Love

by orphan_account



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Harem, High School AU, M/M, Other Ships To Be Added, Polyamory, Yandere, Yandere Harem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-10-07 07:18:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10355058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What are you able to do in the name of Love?Would you do sweet things for him? Changing for him? Making what looks like impossible things? Defending him no matter what? Promising you won't betray him?It's not enough. It doesn't make it. He can't let go. For the Name of Love, you can...Cutting yourself to anyone to give him all your attention. Stalking him. Commit suicide and die for him. KILLING for him. Never letting go.This is what it means, to doing anything in the name of Love. Their love...--------------------------------Mahiru is entering a new high school today. Everything is fine, he even make instantly two friends.But something feels off.Terribly wrong. Like something is about to come. And maybe it had happen.Maybe it already did from the day Mahiru posed a foot on the high school's ground, to a new start for the better...or the worst.





	1. Starting over a whole new life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mahiru has to transfer to another school. Again, and for the last time, he hopes so. Because he doesn't have time to found a new one between his spoiled rotten fat lazy ass cat, and his eccentric uncle. What he do best? Thinking positively. But something in this building is weird...

I'm about to start a new day, and at the same time a whole new life. At 16 years old, living by myself and starting over a new town and a new school. It was certainly sweet of my uncle to let me this appartment, and to subscribe me to the students of the closest local high school, wich also has a good reputation, but...I wanted to have my word too. Well, it's not like I can say or do something about it. I only have myself to care for, and my uncle. And my cat, Kuro, the one that I picked up from the streets. He's a fat lazy ass who only mewl to complain about the absence of food or milk in his bowl, but I love him anyway.  
Thinking simply, it was the better thing to do. And I never regretted to pick up Kuro! Well, except at some moments, I have to admit. But he was a warm sparkle in my hard life. Because I'm an hard worker, yeah. After all, it's the simpliest way to have good studies! Except that I need to save some money to actually enter the Academy I want to go to, however Kuro is eating it with how much this clumsy fatso cost me! Sometimes, I'm really asking myself why I adore this cat so much. He can be such a pain! Ah, I wonder, really...

Anyway. Like I said, I'm about to enter a new life, starting from the moment I'll put my shoe-and my foot- on the high school's ground. I'm not sure if I'm ready for this. At the outside, it seems like I'm super calm and all, even if I'm standing there (I'm sure I look dumb), but in the inside, it's a tornado. Everything is spiralling. Oh God. Oh God! I was about to enter it. And then, I will be all alone in a jungle. I hope I won't be disliked by anyone, I'm a little affraid. Usually, I'm not shy, and I should be excited, but...This building inspire me a sort of strange feeling. It freezes me in place, and kept me there.  
...Maybe it's not the building. I mean, it's disturbing and terrifying to know that you're probably the only one new there. Really! And you're about to pass the limit between your old 'youth', your old life and abandon your childhood from another time, wich's still pretty close but seems so far away...And at the same time, in front of you, from the other side of the limit is the dark future, the one you don't know anything about, the thing you can't realise on, and you'll be all alone to fight it. Basically, it's me moving from The Past (and I'm still youth) to the Unknown.  
And it **is _scary_**.

I'm really afraid of what could happen. I mean, I should think positively.  
Hmm...From the stares some other people gave me, I'm probably thinking too much, and actually passing for a big weirdo right now. Okay Mahiru, it is time. I slowly advanced to the line separing my old self, and old world to the new who was about to begin. This was the time of the year and my life. Everything was passing **now**. Inspire, expire...I took a deep breath and...I finally lifted my right leg from the floor, before posing her in front of me. I did it. I put a foot on the unknown new territory! I slowly passed the barrier. Suddenly, a _cold feeling_ took over me, invading my brain, making his way to my heart, running along my veins with the blood inside. My interior felt like ice. Suddenly, I couldn't move, frozen in a walking posture. I looked probably weird, but I didn't cared at the instant. How can this...How?

I was pushed by someone, stopping instantly my train of thoughts, and delivering me from this sort of paralytic transe that I didn't saw arrive at all. I just catched a glance of blue, before putting my gaze on the ground. All my fournitures were scattered around on the floor, and the feet and legs of the unknown person were in my sight, provoking me- it really seems like it.

"Look at what you've done" I said angrily. "Can't you look where you go?!"

He answered me with a really deep voice, wich surprised me a little.

"Hey, it's basically you who were standing there, it wasn't my fault!"

"You could have noticed me."

"As if I-...Huff...Whatever. I'll help you ramassing.", he said.

" You better do it, since you hadn't even excused yourself."

He just muttered "What a pain" under his breath, wich I huffed to, entending to him that I noticed it, before helping me with all my school stuff. Finally, we arrived to all clean up, so he just left. I had the time to hear him say "sorry", and having a glance of red at the corner of my eyes, before he escaped the place, without any other words. I sighed heavily. Well, good start for my first day at school. Jeez, what a jerk, seriously! And what was this? Is he even polite **and** responsable in his life? I hardly think so.  
Welp, I need to go to the class, or I'll end up late, and it will be really bad for a first day! So, where do I have to go...? Oh, yeah, I remember. I'm a transfer student, that means I need to go to the chairman's office. This way, he will give me my working schedule, and attribute me a class, along with a student card and some papers with random facts (the plan of the school is probably included inside). Well, time to head off to the famous office! It's really scary to meet the chairman of the high school in person just right on the first day you ever make here. I'm believing I shouldn't worry so much, but it's a slight part of my nature. I've been told since my deep childhood that I was a little too loud, and nearly tireless. Was I going to ruin everything in this establishment? I hope not. It will be impossible to change school again.  
I arrived a the chairman's door, and knocked firmly on it. I took a deap breath before entering when a clear voice said so. In front of me was a man who seemed really cold and apathic. _I **don't** like him_.

He had black hair elegantly set, and some sort of weird tattoo under his left eye. He was in a dark, handsome costume, with deep night blue, and black. He was absolutely amazing in appearance, but it was really scary. The gaze he lent on me was **terrifying**. I shivered intensely at his view. The chairman seemed to notice it and smiled. He made a gesture toward me with his hand, asking me to seat in front of him.

"Hello, M.Shirota. I'm Touma Taishi, the chairman of Shirokku High School. I was waiting for you."

"It's a pleasure Touma-san."

"Please, don't be nervous. I won't bite, you know."

He looked pretty amused about this statement. It gave me another cold wave, running down my back with many shivers. I looked at him, uneasy, but I couldn't support his gaze. I tried fixing him without turning my head to the side. He seemed even more amused by my struggles to keep looking at him. He gave me some documents, stopping this way all the difficulties I met by glancing at him. However, I could feel him continue to staring me down. _Scary_. Again.

"Here's some documents for the start. You have the plan of the school, and the names of all your teachers, with their subjects."

Then, the Touma started searching for something, opening many drawers and deplacing many sheets and other fournitures I didn't expected, at some point. Finally, he handled towards me a card, and two papers.

"This is your student card. This paper here is the rules of the establishment, feel free to read it at any time. Also, here's your schedule, with the name of your class. You're a dance major, right M.Shirota?"

"Please, you can call me Mahiru, M.The Chairman. And yes, I was back then- before I got there, I mean."

"Of course. Well Mahiru, you have to know that you can enter a Dance club, because there's one there. Except if you want to try something else? Maybe you want the list of all the club you can join."

My eyes shined at this mention. There was a dance club in the High School? Oh my! It sounds amazing! I should give it a try!  
However, I actually want to know what else we have there. It could be great to change air for once.

"Oh, with pleasure Touma-san!"

"Then here. Oh, before you leave, I'll give you this!"

He lent me a mysterious object. Cold and mettalic. Heh?

"A key?"

"Yeah. I know you live in an appartement with your uncle, but it's a tradition here. Everyone has a room in the dorm. I have to verify again if you share her with someone. But you will probably figure it out later. Feel free to use your proclamed dormroom anytime you want, if you have your student card, you can always enter. However, I can't tell if you can have the chance to pass the portal at more than 3 AM. I actually doubt it, I don't know much about some of my students hobbies for late night."

"Oh, yeah. That's nice. Thank you for the key!"

"No need to. Oh, and please, feel free to come by and ask me any questions you want, of course."

"Of course."

I left fastly the office, not before saying "Goodbye" to the chairman, and another "thank you". I wasn't aware that we always have a key for our bedroom. I'm asking myself, with who will I share mine? Maybe I should take a quick peek...Nah, nevermind. I should just head out for class. They will start soon...OH NO! They've already started!  
Okay, I assume it was normal, because  I needed to know everything about the establishment but...I'm late for my first day to class, goddamit! Okay, I should calm down and look for my class. Hmm, let's see...My student card! I took her, and watched attentively the name of my class. "C-3". Ah, I'm in C3. Okay, then, with who I start for my first day? Hmm...Uuuh...My first subject is...Physical Chemistry? What's that? I neved saw that before...I mean, Chemistry, yeah, but Physical? Is it like Sciences? Bah, no time for thinking about this. And, my teacher is...Eh? There's two?  
Johannes Mimir Faustus and Tsuyuki Shuuhei...What's with Johannes's name? How weird. Well, I'm in front of the class. Seems like my new high schooler life is about to start now. Hopefully she'll be pretty good.

I opened the door, and entered the new room's light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings darlings~  
> Welcome to another fanfiction. I hope you'll like her!  
> I'm sorry for all possible mistakes I made. I always wanted to a yandere fanfiction, and I just remembered that there was a perfect character to make an exciting fanfiction of this type!
> 
> I can't garanty that there will be other ships without Mahiru though. Maybe...Well, I have my ideas, so I won't tell~  
> I will try updating my other Servamp fanfiction about Mahiru (Rise of the Sun) the sooner that I can!
> 
> Then, see you darlings!  
> Love eachother and never forget to be yourself, 'cause you're amazing the way you are ♡


	2. Alone in the wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mahiru's day isn't quite finished yet. And it can only go worse. Still, there's some light moments, but it doesn't entirely help when you're left alone in the quiet and giant maze that is Shirokku High Shool. Even more when you have to guess everything by yourself without landmarks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of a thanks for Ruby_Rose and CaboosexChurch, for their nice comments. Actually, I wouldn't have boosted myself and pushed my lazy ass to work if it wasn't for the comment I received from the later only some days ago. This story would have been forgotten for a longer moment, before I realise it still exist, ha ha! Might as well take care of my other projects...Anyway, I hope you'll still enjoy this...Have a good reading!  
> (Try to catch out the reference if you can~)

I was immediatly stared down the moment I entered the classroom. The stares of everyone pointed on me was really starting to stressing me out. I started sweating slowly, and clenched my fists to avoid showing I was shaking. I reported my gaze on the first person I saw in front of me. It was a guy with a really strange sense of style. Colorful wasn't even the right word to use, it seemed. The only thought I was focused on was ' _Why those pants?!_ ' Shock! Like, seriously, I can't accept this.  
I usually respect the style of everyone but this...Well, I guess everyone has their own tastes, and it's okay to be different. Mre like certain, though. The hair of the person where a light purple, mauve to be exact. Grey eyes were suddenly focused on me, and a crazy-like smile made me froze in place, my body going numb and the blood in my veins stopping to circulate.

I do believe he's the Chemistry teacher, for some weird reason.

"Aaaah, enter enter~ We were waiting for you!", he proclamed with his madly smile on.

"I'm sorry to be late...", I spoke with honesty, guilt in my voice.

"It's okay for your first day. Please come here."

A man I didn't noticed before advanced toward me, but stopped before he could reach the door I was at (in front of, exactly). He had brown short hair and glasses, and arbored a serious expression. He looked pretty stern, in his clothes, wich were much simplier than the other person. He made a gesture to join them at the front desk with his hand, signaling to me with a glance to hurry. I walked toward them, with hesitation in each of my steps. It was really strange and uncomfortable to be stared at like this. I wasn't confident, and I was sure I was sweating a lot now. I hope no one see how I'm glistening...It would be really embarassing! Then I reached the desk, I turned around to face the class, which was still looking at me. Oh please, move your eyes! Anywhere but not on me!  
I gave a nervous smile to the ones who were in the front of the class, but not everybody returned it. Okay, I think they can easily tell how I'm panicked right now. The teacher who were looking like a mad scientist approached me with his typic smile. He patted lightly my back, and whispered something in my ear.

"You should present yourself to the class, you know? It's the usual way for newbie to present themselves."

After saying that, he started giggling lightly, while bitting what seemed to be a straw. Uuuh...Presenting myself? In front of everyone? Was that a challenge for newbie, or a part of a sort of...uh...' _bizutage_ ', like they said in French? I hope there won't be any...It's really scary, now. Okay, courage Mahiru! You can do it! I opened my mouth, and before I closed it in absolute anxiety, I started talking.

"O-ohayo mina! I'm Mahiru Shirota, and I'm sixteen. And I'm a transfer student who just entered the town since the last week. I like simple things, and love to keep everything that way. I'll do my best to integrate in this class, and I hope we will get along well for the rest of the year!"

I stuttered only once, and it was just at the beginning. I'm really proud of myself! I'll try drinking some cocktail without my uncle noticind tonight. Oh, wait. I live alone now. Well...Better saving the occasion for another time, I'll drink soda and orange juice. Yeah, better this way. I'll keep a fancy meal and the cocktail for the day I will have my first friend here.  
Then, I listened to what the teachers where about to say. The one with mauve hair started, cutting the other before he could even talk, who gave him an offusqued glance in response.

"Well, greetings Mahiru-kun~ I'm Johannes Mimir Faustus, your Chemistry teacher from now on!"

AH! I KNEW IT! Fucking SPOTTED!  
Of course he was the chemistry teacher, he looked like the crazy scientist in every films with that type of persons!...Pretty accurate, I guess.

"Welcome in C-3, Shirota. I'm Shuuhei Tsuyuki, your Physics teacher from this day to the ones coming up, until the end of the three semesters. For you know, my subject is the theorical party of Chemistry. Johannes-san is usually making you practicing."

Oh, so they were working together. It seemed that they don't really get along though, they looked a little opposite to each other, even if I do believe they have an unconditionnal love for Sciences.  
The year might be complicated, but pretty fun. Well, only the future will tell me!

"Please take a seat Mahiru. After that, we will start the lesson."

I searched with my eyes a seat where I could take place, but nearly all of them were taken. There where only one place it seems, who were at the very back of the class, beside a window. Guess it's my attitred place from now on, heh. So, I took my bag again, and I walked toward my new occupated 'residence'. When I settled myself, and put my pencilcase and other stuff for the class, Johannes-sensei clapped his hands and smiled crazily. Tsuyuki-sensei began to talk with a firm voice.

"Okay everyone, before we start, can someone tell Shirota what we've been doing lately in Sciences?"

Someone put his hand up, and told the last lessons. I listened closely, trying to kept concentrate. Apparently, we were working over the fabrication of medicaments...Yeah, interesting. I nodded toward the teachers and the student that I understood everything he said, and finally, the first class started. Slowly but surely, my mind began to wander around. I know it's not a good thing, especially for a first time thing, but I couldn't help it! Focus was impossible. I looked at the window, taking a peek of the outside world, and the gigantic cerulean sky, occupied by cotonous clouds, white as the snow. It's a beautiful time to be kept there. Then I heard a curious song. Wasn't that...Piano? Is someone practicing not so far from here? I'm sure they have Musical class but it seemed really weird right now...I continued to watch the sky, and focusing on the light notes of music in the air instead of the lesson. By the time the bell rang, I was slowly starting to fall asleep. The agitation of all the student made me woke up again.  
I opened my eyes and got up a little too fast, making my head spin. I groaned, blinking several times to adapt to the bright neons light of the classroom, before getting on my two feet. I still had to grab the edge of my desk prevent from falling. When I assured myself I was okay, I redressed myself, and went to the door.

However, before I could do exit the classroom, one of the teachers, still present in the room grabbed me by my wrist.

"Wait, Shirota-kun!"

I turned around, intrigued. "Shuuei-sensei?" I asked, curious and a little freaked out. I looked at him with slightly wide eyes. He released my wrist the moment he noticed he had my full attention. He let out a sigh, before facing me with a less serious expression. Strangely, it seemed more warmth and inviting than before.

"Shirota, you didn't received a visit of the etablishment yet. Would you want to do it now?"

I stared at him. "Right now? But-"

"Don't worry, right now you have a free time in your schedule." He answered me fastly. I looked at the schedule Touma-san gave me, and I noticed that indeed, I had a free period right now. I smiled at him, nodding lightly.

"Well, sure! I think it would be pretty useful!" I said happily.  
Then I started to sweat a little, slightly scared. "But...It is you who will show me the high school, sensei?" At my question, he shook his head slightly. I shivered. "Then...Who will do it?"

"I asked a student to do it."

My smile weakened. "Honestly sensei, I prefer to do it alone."

Shuuhei's expression became worried and weirdly...horrified at this idea. "Shirota, I really want you to explore the high school with someone else. It's safer than going around alone." He said, sounding really genuine with care and worry. I looked at him with raised eyebrows, concerned by his words. _'Safer? What the actual hell'_ , I thought. That doesn't rassure me at all. If so, that send me more negative vibes. This scholar building was really starting to creeping me off, and it was only my first day here!

"Uuh...Shuuei-sensei? What do you mean by safer? I thought this high school has a really good reputation...Is there gangs or anything like that there?" I asked with furrowed eyebrows.

He shook his head in negation, suddenly gaining back his standards expression -a mix of serious and neutral- and gazed at me. "No, don't worry about it. It's just, you're new here, and I can't count how many incidents happened with all the stairs we have here. And you could get overwhelmed, something could happen on your way. It's best to have a person with you."

I considered his answer. It does make sens in a way. It sure was safer to have someone to look out for you. But it still let me a little tense in the shoulders. I forced at smile at him.

"Then, who will make me do a visit?" I asked curiously, with the best smile I could manage without letting through a single hint of my worry over the asnwer at this question.

"Two of your classmates, Koyuki and Ryusei will make you visit around Shirokku. They are waiting at your locker at the moment we're talking. Now, if you excuse me, I need to discuss some important matters with Johannes. You can come to me in the Teachers room if you have anything to ask!" He offered me a small smile before rushing out of the classroom.

"Wait, I cried out after him, I don't even have a locker!" But it was too late when I finished talking. He was already out of sight. I let out a sigh, before remembering the plan of the school the chairman gave me. But when I searched for it in my bag, I realized it was nowhere inside my furnitures. I made an angry screech.

Now, I was all alone, without knowing where was my next class, and without anyone to tell me! Well...The only options left are to ever stay inside this room or search around the school for the lockers. Or I could return to the Chairman's office, but it wasn't strangely an option I would risk. I wasn't exactly ready to face again Touma-san, as "welcome" as he has been when I met him inside his ice-cold office. Just as icy as him.  
No one could tell me otherwise. This man was scary. And cooler than Shuuhei-sensei himself! I decided to took myself in charge, and went outside the classroom. Ten minutes have already passed. There's no way the two sudents who were charged to give me a visit tour waited longer for me to show up now. There was no point in going to the lockers. But...It would still be super great if I could manage to find another plan **without** having to pass by the chairman. I want to avoid him as much as possible.

I made my way through a long corridor. The space there were pretty open, but some corridors were really tight. The more problem to pass through a big wave of students when the time will come...I cut my train of thoughts, not wanting to focus on such bad things directly the first day of school I have, even if he started already in the wrong wray.  
I didn't want to make it worse than he already was. So, I looked around, searching hastily for anything to indicate me where I was exactly. It doesn't seem like it, but the building is really, really huge, bigger than I first thought!

After 20 minutes of searching, I finally reached the lockers, out of breath. As expected when I arrived, there was no one inside view. I was the only poor soul there, watching my surroundings with intrigued eyes, a little worried. Well, now that I was there, maybe I could try to find the entrance hall. It was probably near, no doubt on it.  
I continued walking, taking a slight turn, before finding a really big hall, in a square shape. Ah, finally! From there, I could see the exterior by large glasses on the walls. There was two gardens surrounding the hall. All the doors were leading to stairs, except two tight hallways, with a ceiling and walls made of glass. I guessed it was for the sake of preserving the beauty of the gardens. The view was indeed pretty from there, and the hall, really bright. Changing somewhat the opinion I had other the etablishement. A really big door led to the major garden, which was pretty gigantic. I smiled at the sight. Finally, this high school could be really lovely. I also heard that were was another garden outside the school which was quite as big as this one. I couldn't wait to bury myself inside it. There's even a maze! It sure promised to be really interesting. Something I noticed, all the corridors and other hallways around the garden had really huge glasses, sometimes there weren't even walls.  
Quite the good thing to observe the serenity of the garden and be quite in peace. I think I'll hang out a lot there! It would be really great, with friends and all!  
_'If I do succeed into making friends...'_ , my brain reminded me. I sighed deeply, before tearing my eyes away from the beautiful view. I shouldn't loose so much time, I have class after that! And I still don't know where it will be!

Looking at a clock fixed on one of the hall's wall, I realised I had only 15 minutes left before going back to class. Panicked, I rushed out of hall, picking randomly the stairs leading to the building V. They have a "V" building? What?  
I choose to not question this weird choice, and instead got to the first floor. In the meantime, I saw two boys getting down, the two of them in a lively conversation. When I got near them, I realized that they were instead in an argument. One of the boy, who has a pretty strange haircut, and dark eyes lost between grey and purple wore a scoll on his face, while the other, who had a tanned skin, and shiny blue eyes was complaining to him with an accusating voice. His hair seemed really fluffy...

"It's your fault if we're gonna be late! If you hadn't tried to run past me, it would have never happened!"

"Like you weren't to blame" the other repliqued with a scoff. "If you hadn't try to push me down the fucking stairs for one of your shitty pun, this wouldn't have turned out the way it did!"

"Excuse you, but I wasn't the one who got us embarassed and thrown out, to have a talk with this awful teacher!"

"You started it, if I do remember. You threatened me with a pair of cissors and actually cut a bang of hair!"

My eyes widened at this statement. These two guys seemed to argue a lot, and taking this into a whole new level...

"It was a tiny one, I didn't cut the whole thing off! And it's not my fault if you still have this crappy haircut! We're not in the 80's, go back on Earth and actually look at your surroundings, maybe you'll realize how off you are with our period. Stop being so emo for at least 30 seconds!"

The guy with black hair (the one who got his hair cut by his opponent), seeming nearly out of edge, jabbed him with his elbows sharply. The tanned teenager screeched, jerking back with a furious glare.

"Watch it!" The ravenette spat.

"You watch it, Mullet!" the other almost yelled. When he noticed me walking past them, still glancing at them with curiosity, he seemed a little hesitant, before shooting towards me a bright smile, doing a discret wave. I blushed and turned around, but couldn't help a grin forming on my face. This boy was kinda stunning in his own way...  
Yeah, I was sort of really attracted to guys. And I'm comfortable with that, I don't deny it. Though I usually don't show it. And being here, in a new school that couldn't be really accepting, was another reason of why hiding this for now.

I could still sens the eyes of the tanned teen on me, and strangely could also feel him smiling at my back, before I heard him talk again to the ravenette, but they were already too far from me to overhear their newly started conversation. I saw them disappear at the stairs. Once again, I was all alone in the wild.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a little reference to here, if you're able to catch it! And just saying, there will be even more references to it, even if I'm not gonna put in the fandoms or tags, because here the main story will be based other the Servamp universe (mostly his characters), even if you'll see more of those.  
> I hope you liked this chapter, and I'm sorry for the long waiting! Can't believe I started writing this chapter the in March! It has been a long time since I touched this fanfiction, ne?  
> Well, I will try to take less time to write the third chapter. Let's hope I actually keep this promise. I still have some little ideas of what's going to be next on the plot, but I lost the majority. So I do not refuse any possible suggestions (still with the reminder that this fanfiction is a Yandere Harem with Mahiru in the center of it all) aaaaand I have so many projects! Mad is quite busy with everything, especially with the birthday of a famous character coming...Aaaaah...Anyway, I'll meet you back with the oncoming chapter!  
> Have a nice day, wherever you are, my darlings!
> 
> And sorry for any possible mistakes, I still need a beta-reader, but I always forget to search or ask for one, ha ha~


End file.
